A forgotten past
by FanKeedOnline
Summary: Tai and Sora were both madly in love with each other and Tai was hoping he could score a Hatrick and then ask her out in the after party but fate had ruined his plans. He would come to an accident and forget... Taiora/ Sorato but I regret it but it's Taiora in the end! Takari and tell me other pairings I should do. Rated M for maturity.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon and I'm writing another fanfic because my first one was a fail and I think I didn't have any inspiration and I just went for it and yea. Enjoy it, I hope 3

I'll be having Taiora, Sorato but I'll regret it… Takari

I used the word soccer because I felt some people would think of football as the American football so yea :D

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

Tai was oblivious to everything. He never really cared; he was always focused on Soccer and no one around him, everyone told him he was too hard on his body, he knew it himself but he pushed to be the best, even if it kills him, he wanted to be the best but a tragic accident caused him to be oblivious to everything.

"TAI! you're going to be late for your match if you don't wake up! It's in an hour's time!"

Tai wanted to sleep for longer but he knew his sister was right, if he didn't get up, he wouldn't have enough time to shower and get ready, after all, this was the big game, they had to win by 2-0 or they're out of the tournament.

As he was about to leave the house, he took the lunch his mother had prepared for him and left.

 **-Some time later-**

Tai was on the pitch, he was agitated; there were many people around him, watching and hoping he could score the goals they needed to go onto the next round. Tai looked around him and he spotted his friends, including his best friend, Sora. He had known her for over 10 years now. She was always a tomboy but day by day, he noticed her tomboy personality changed. First it was the change of sport, then the hair and as time went on, the clothes she would wear. He looked back at the pitch and the game had started.

It was at 20 minutes when Tai had scored. Everyone cheered but Tai felt something missing. He knew he had scored and that something was missing… "What is this feeling… Is it love? No, it can't be. I've gotta focus…"

It was another 40 minutes. The game had gone for 60 minutes now. Tai was exhausted but he knows he had to go on. He took the ball and was about to shoot where he got fouled and was given a penalty. He shot and it had gone in.

"Okay Tai…" He took a few steps backwards and shot. Everyone was quiet. Until it hit the net where everyone started breaking out either happy or sad. Tai was happy. He cheered. He was happy. He was agitated as hell. He had to rely on his teammates now. He would normally just carry the game and score but this was important. He had to focus on the game.

Another 20 minutes passed. 80 minutes now. Tai was running with the ball hoping to score his third but just as he was about to shoot. They accidently elbowed him in the stomach and soon enough. He was coughing out blood. Sora was about to rush onto the field to help his winded friend but before she could get up, she noticed in the corner of her eye. Tai's overprotective little sister had run on with her newly acquired boyfriend TK.

Tai was going to get unconscious but lucky he was able to pull himself back up. Kari and TK wanted him to get subbed off and even the Coach but Tai neglected the offer and carried on.

It was at extra time where Tai once again had an opportunity to score, he wanted to score, everyone was watching and if he got a hatrick. He decided he would ask Sora to be his girlfriend. He ran and got tackled… He fell head first and fell unconscious.

 **-1 Day Later-**

Tai found himself in the hospital, he felt something missing. He didn't what it was but when he looked to his left, he saw a mysterious figure he didn't recognise.

"Tai! You're awake! I'm so glad!"

This mysterious figure had Tai confused.

"It's me! Sora!"

"Sorry… Who are you?"

Sora was displeased. Her best friend of all life and the love of her life had forgotten her. She had tears running down her eyes… She didn't know what to do.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

She couldn't resist the tears, she ran out and a doctor went in. After some time, everyone else came, Matt, Kari, TK, Izzy.

"Where's Joe?" Matt asked.

Joe was too busy revising for a test so he could be a doctor. "Joe's too busy; he's trying to revise for his test so I didn't bother trying to call him." Said Izzy. They all looked through the door and could see Tai awaked and focused. One by one, they entered the room.

"Hey Matt! Izzy! Kari my sister! TK! You better be treating my sister well" Exclaimed Tai. Sora soon came to the harsh reality… Tai had remembered everyone but her. "How great to see all of you and… Did we win last night? Everyone was laughing at the fact he disregarded the fact that he was in hospital and that he fell unconscious… Everyone laughed but Sora, she left the room and soon enough, Matt followed.

"Sora… Why are you crying?"

"Tai's completely forgotten about me… When he woke up, he asked who I was…" Sora was in tears and agony… Matt didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Sora in this state of mind, she was always happy…

"Sora… Did you like Tai?" Matt was nervous for the answer…

"I… I think… Nevermind… You know what? I'm going home…"

"I'm coming with you."

Sora didn't say no. So she just walked and Matt followed behind.

Everyone was happy for Tai that he'd recovered this soon. "Who was that girl with the orange hair?" Everyone's jaw dropped, they were all surprised that when he hit his head… He had forgotten his best friend, the tomboy that changed. "Hello? Can anyone answer me? Where's Matt?" Everyone stayed quiet at the fact he had forgotten Sora.

"Tai, that was Sora… You and her are like the best friends, some say you two even act like couples…"

"Oh, certainly doesn't look familiar to me… I guess I'll remember some other time… As for now, anyone wanna take me out of the hospital? I wanna pay soccer."

 **-2 days later-**

It had become a fact. Tai had amnesia but the only thing he couldn't remember was his all time best friend and the status everyone thought… His future girlfriend…

"Oh home sweet home!" Tai couldn't wait till tomorrow; he was going to walk into school and play football and hopefully be remembered for scoring the two goals that was needed for the school to go into the Finals.

 **-Sora's house-**

"How could he forget me? Out of everyone there… I was the one to be forgotten… I can't let this happen. I must pursue him and I will get him to remember me again. After all… I love him." Sora started coming up with a plan. She would bring him to everything they did together. Watch their favourite film. Beat him 5-4 in penalties. Everything that was achievable in order to get Tai to remember.

 **-1 day later-**

Tai was heading to school. On the way he had bumped into Sora. He looked blankly at her and carried on walking.

"Hey! Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure, if you can keep up…" Sora kept up with him, of course.

"Hey, Tai… I know you've forgotten me but do you want to go play Soccer afterschool? I'm going to show you something that should make you remember me." Tai looked at her with a confused face but soon enough, he agreed.

 **-Lunch-**

"Tai, come sit over here." Matt called out. Matt was sitting next to Sora, Kari, TK and Izzy. They were all helping Sora come out with the master plan for him to remember her.

"So Tai, I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal we made this morning."

"Of course not, I don't forget stuff. Oh… Sorry… I forgot you didn't I…?" Sora stayed quiet and munched on her food.

 **-Afterschool-**

"Come on Tai, let's do a penalty shootout. I know I'll beat you."

"Me? Losing to a girl… At a sport I'm good at? No way!"

Tai took the first shot. It had gone in. According to Sora's plan…

It was now 4-4 and if Sora scored, she would win… Unless, she had a plan…

"You're going to regret losing to me! I'm a girl!" She ran forward and purposely slipped on the ball and it rolled over to Tai's foot. "Hahaha! You slipped! Told you that I'd beat you! Taichi Yagami never loses to a girl!"

"Tai do you remember anything?"

 **-A few years ago, before Sora got out of her tomboy habbits.-**

The score was 4-4 Tai needed to make this shot in order to win. "Taichi Yagami never loses to a girl!" Tai stepped forward and slipped on the ball. "Hahaha! You got beaten by a girl!

 **-Now-**

Tai shook his head signalling that he didn't remember anything… Sora was devastated and ran off.

Sora was crying on her sofa. She couldn't take the fact that Tai had forgotten her. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hey Matt… It's you."

"Hey! It's me, I bet you were expecting Tai…"

"A bit yea…"

"Listen Sora… I want you to be my girlfriend." The next words Sora said, she would come to regret later on. She didn't know whether it was because she had an empty hole in her heart or what but…

"Yes!"

That's it! I hope you liked it and please give me some reviews and how I can improve and by the way, how many words should I do in one chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

So basically, if you think that Matt is the bad guy, trust me, he isn't and there's a backstory behind the fact he asked Sora to become his girlfriend…

 **-Chapter 2-**

Matt was walking home, he obviously felt bad for asking her out but it was needed to be done… After all, he made the promise to Tai many months ago.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Matt, its funny how we're grown up now, I mean, we're still in high school but I consider us grown up…"

"Tai, we're still young!"

"You know what; I think I have a 'thing' for Sora."

"Everyone knows" As Matt chugged a large portion of his Pepsi MAX.

"Make me a promise… If I ever forget her, I want you to ask her out and take care of her until I regain my memories…"

"Sure? Why not?"

 **-NOW-**

Tai woke up in the middle of the night thinking about that girl. "Do I really know her? I mean, she brings a feeling to my heart but…" He carried on thinking until eventually, he fell asleep again.

 **-MORNING-**

Tai woke up to a text and it read "Hey, are you coming to training…? After that accident…" Tai had read it and it had come from one of the members of the school soccer club, Tom Leman.

Tai got up and put on his soccer Jersey. His shorts, boots, shin pads, socks and headed out. As he was about to get to the Pitch, he saw Matt. "What's up Matt?" Matt started to approach him.

"Tai, I know you don't remember the fact you probably said this but I remember and I'm keeping it because both you and Sora are my best friends and I want you to be together."

"Uhh, cool, whatever? I seriously have no clue what you're trying to say Matt, sorry." Tai turned and walked onto the pitch and soon after, Sora came.

"Sora, I love you." Matt said as he approached Sora. He sat next to her and saw her tear up again. "Come on Sora, you don't need to tear up for Tai, he's forgotten you and we're together now." Matt dragged Sora to a restaurant in order for her to not see Tai and carry on tearing up. "Sora, is there anything you want to eat?" Sora sat in silence thinking about Tai. "Sora! Stop thinking about him, if there was a part of Tai that could see that you're sad because he doesn't remember you, he wouldn't be happy! Until he regains his memory, just forget about him!"

"Right, sorry Matt, I'm with you now. I want a meat lasagne!"

 **-LATER ON-**

When Matt ended up getting home, he had seen an angered TK.

"MATT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The angered TK said, he approached Matt and pushed him. He had obviously known about the fact that Matt had asked Sora out.

"I have my reasons..." Matt said on the floor whilst looking at the floor. He didn't know what to do. He knew he shouldn't have asked Sora out and maybe Tai's memories would return very soon but he wanted to keep his promise to his best friend and no one was stopping him.

"Your reasons? You mean your selfish reasons! I can't believe you would do this! Tai's your best friend and the moment he forgets Sora, you jump on her? Are you mad? No... I can't deal with this... I'm leaving..." Matt grabbed his arm…

"TK, a few months ago, Tai said to me that if he ever forgot Sora, he wanted me to make Sora happy. I promised him yes so I'm going to keep that promise."

"Matt… I'm sorry, I didn't know… I'm going to Kari's; I need to tell her about this." With that, TK left to go to the KAMIYA resident.

Matt headed for the sofa. He sat down and thought. He got out his phone and texted Sora. "Are you free tomorrow? I want to go to the cinema with you."

Sora got a text and looked at it and replied "Sure, what time did you want to go?"

Matt looked at the text and replied "Let's see at the cinema at 4." Sora agreed and Matt was happy. He sat back and looked up. He knew what was going to happen next, everyone will call him the bad guy but if someone were to keep a secret, it would be Izzy.

 **-MORNING-**

Tai woke up to the sound of TK talking to Kari. "When was TK here?"

Kari and TK looked to the left and could see the tired Tai. "He came last night but you were asleep so you wouldn't have known." Tai shrugged and went in the shower. "I think we should call everyone over to talk about this. After all, we could be losing members of our group." I think I'll text Tom and ask him to take Tai out. "Tom, could you tell Tai to meet up with you or something? I need him out of the house" and soon enough, Tom agreed.

 **-AFTERNOON-**

Everyone was sitting down except Izzy who had made his way to Matt's house instead.

"Where's Izzy? I thought I texted everyone"

"Oh Izzy said that he was on his way to Matt's house." Joe replied.

"Alright then, we'll have to do without him."

"Well, Matt asked Sora out and she said yes. None of us know why but it's strange! Matt is Tai's best friend and he knows better than any one of us that both Sora and Tai was madly in love with each other."

"He could have a reason?" Everyone said.

"Well, unless he's plotted something and if not, he obviously took the chance that Tai had forgotten Sora and selfishly asked Sora out so he could get her."

"Actually… Matt asked Sora out because a couple months ago, Tai made Matt promise him that if he ever forgets Sora, he wanted Matt to look after him. Don't make him the bad guy! He's doing his best friend a favour."

 **-PARK-**

"Tai! Over here! I called everyone else so we can watch suicide squad, we heard it's bad but let's leave the judgment to ourselves. " In the corner of his eye, Tai could notice his best friend Matt and walked over there.

"Hey Matt! What are you doing here?" Matt was surprised to find his best friend here.

"I was seeing a movie with Tom, do you want to join us?" Tai said hoping his friend would say yes because he hasn't spent any time with his friend anymore.

"Sorry, I was here to see a movie with one of my friends..." Matt said hoping Tai would accept his reasoning and leave him, after all, the reason he's here is because of Tai himself.

"Oh, are you here with a girl? Oh well, I'll see you later bro." And with that, Tai left to go with his friends to see this new movie.

 **-AROUND HALF AN HOUR LATER-**

"Sorry I'm late! I was confused on which dress to wear!" Sora said whilst huffing and puffing with sweat around her forehead.

"It's fine, at least you made it! I was starting to worry you wouldn't come..."

"We made the deal so I came! I wasn't going to ditch you just like that! Do you think I'd be that low?" Sora was dressed in a cute outfit; she didn't want to show up looking like she didn't have any effort in, after all, she still doesn't know why she said yes to going out with Matt, maybe it was because of the emptiness in her heart after Tai forgot her, she just didn't know.

 **-ANOTHER HOUR AND A HALF LATER-**

Tai came out of the boiling cinema room and he started to head out where he saw something shine in the corner of his eye. "Guys, I'll be right back!" As Tai headed over there to see what was on the ground, he picked up an earring and it looked familiar to him and on it, it engraved "ST? What's that supposed to mean?" He shrugged, took it and walked off. Little did he know, it belonged to someone special in his life.

- **FLASHBACK-**

"Come on! It's your birthday and I've got a surprise for you! I've noticed that you've turned away from your tomboy personality and I got you earrings! I hope you'll wear them and think of me!" Tai had given his best friend an earring and hoped she would like it and forever cherish it.

"Thanks Tai! I'll remember this forever and I'll cherish it and I won't let you down!"

 **-ANOTHER FEW HOURS-**

As Sora headed out of the cinema with Matt, she was getting mixed feelings whether to stay with him or still have hope that Tai will remember her soon. "Hey Matt… Why do you think Tai forgot about me…? Was it because he hated me or what?" Matt had no reaction and carried on walking but Sora was constantly asking questions that eventually, Matt talked.

"SORA! For all we know, he forgot you, we don't know the reason but I promise Sora, I will help Tai regain the memories of you!" Matt blurted out without thinking of the end result… Sora started crying and ran off with Matt lurking behind her, chasing her down.

They eventually arrived at the Soccer Field where Sora and Tai had first met with Sora still full of stamina and Matt completely tired out. "S…O…R…A… Why have… We come to the Soccer field…" Matt asked although he knows the answer, of course, it was where Tai first met Sora.

"It's where I first met Tai, he was playing Soccer with a couple of his friends and…"

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Tom! Pass the ball to me!" Tai ran towards the goal and shot and the ball ended up in the goal, he looked over to a right and saw a girl sitting there and enthusiastic about the sport and he walked towards her. "Hi! Are you interested in Soccer?" he asked the girl sitting down.

"Yea! Although, I'm a girl so I'm not so sure if I'm good at it."

"It's fine, you can play with us, we're one man short so we could use a hand, even if it's a girl." Tai said happily. That made the girl happy and she agreed to play even if she wasn't good at it.

"My name's Sora!"

"My name is Tai and on our team we have Tom, Harry and Tim in goal, its fine, we're so much better than them that we can carry you through the game and teach you!"

"Who's that girl? Are you sure she could play for us, she looks novice but yea I guess she could play."

Sora smiled with happiness and started to play with them.

Tai dribbled the ball forwards and had nowhere to go, he had two defenders on him and nowhere to run, he could risk it and run through them but in the corner of his eye, he could see Sora running forward and he through balled it, Sora got the ball and almost slipped but she regained her balance and ran forward, she kicked the ball very light but the height was perfect and it had ended up in the goal.

"You're good! You should come more often and play with us, with you we can win against many people!

 **-NOW-**

Sora took a deep breath and looked into Matt's eyes, she felt a passion for him and closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Matt was frozen and didn't know what to do and thought "What are you doing Sora, why is my body frozen… Move Matt! Move! You're doing this for Tai!" They had a quick kiss but Matt's affection for Sora came to a reality... "Do I like Sora...?" Sora but she had a slightest passion for him.

"Sorry Matt. I… I love you." That was the first time Matt had heard those words and he knew that it wouldn't be the last time he heard them. He held her hands and took her home."

 **-KAMIYA RESIDENT-**

TK and Kari were sitting on the sofa watching TV and wondering what Matt had said to Izzy. They soon got past the question and had no clue; they watched TV and ignored the entire question.

"I'm home! TK, how nice of you to be here!" Said Tai

"I think I'm going to be staying here for a while, I want to spend some quality time with Kari."

Tai thought it was cute and he headed for his room. He opened his door and sat on his bed wondering "What does ST mean…" Tai staring at the earring "This is getting into my head; I should ignore it and move on." Tai got some clothes and headed for the bath, he needed it after a long day at the cinema with friends and then going to play soccer.

 **-FEW DAYS LATER-**

Day by day, Tai was remembering stuff from the past, he kept thinking about stuff that has happened in the past but day by day, Sora's romantic interest in Tai was fading away and heading over to Matt.

Matt had made a promise to Tai and currently, he was keeping it, although whilst Sora's interest in Matt grew, Matt started to gain interest in Sora too. he had to hold onto the promise until Tai regained his memories, everyday, Matt and Tai would talk and Tai would tell Matt about his flashbacks, Matt knew it was about Sora, he was happy yet scared. He was falling in love with Sora and he had a knock on the door. Sora ran in and gave Matt a kiss. "Sora…?"

"Matt, I love you, even if Tai ever regains his memory… I want to be with you."

 **Thanks for reading if you got this far, yes, this is a reupload because someone gave me some advice and he was right so I corrected some stuff and yea. Review pls**


End file.
